


6,69

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Condoms, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Fritz has a crush on Katte, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich arbeitet bei Lidl als Kassierer.Eigentlich mag er seinen Job, wenn nicht gerade der heiße Typ aus dem Fitnessstudio bei ihm Kondome kaufen möchte...





	6,69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> tut mir leid für die fürchterliche Idee xD  
> es ist auch nicht gebetat, also alle Fehler gehen auf mein Konto ;)
> 
> und danke an alle, die dieser Geschichte trotzdem einen Versuch geben ;D

Das monotone Piepsen des Scanners machte Friedrich müde. Gleichmäßig schob seine Hand Waren über den Laserstrahl, er tippte Zahlen in den Computer, druckte Kassenzettel aus und spulte die paar selben, immer gleichen Sätze herunter. „Guten Tag“ „Bar oder mit Karte?“ „Kassenzettel?“ und „Schönen Tag noch“. Nur „Einmal hier unterschreiben“ wechselte mit „Bitte Geheimzahl eingeben“.

Ein Warentrenner tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf, er drückte auf „Rechnung erstellen“ und sah auf. „Bar oder Karte?... Bitte Geheimzahl eingeben.“ Der Kunde gab seine Pin ein und stopfte dann hastig seine Einkäufe in die Tasche. Friedrich beachtete ihn nicht länger, er war schon beim nächsten Einkauf.

Kondome. Es war eine Packung Kondome. Die von Durex in der roten Pappschachtel, die Achterpackung, die immer zwischen dem Wodka und den Duftbäumen standen. Grinsend sah er auf, in das Gesicht des Kunden – es war ein gut gebauter, junger Mann, der ihn offen ansah. Der ihm irgendwo her bekannt vorkam.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit sahen sie sich in die Augen. Dann fiel es Friedrich siedend heiß ein. Das war der Typ aus dem Fitnessstudio! Ihm wurde schlagartig heiß. _Der_ Typ aus dem Fitnessstudio… Er musste sich ein anzügliches Grinsen verkneifen. Ausgerechnet _der_ kaufte ausgerechnet bei _ihm_ ausgerechnet Kondome!

Das Kopfkino, das ihn in den letzten Wochen immer ins Fitnessstudio geschickt hatte, setzte wieder ein. Wie konnte dieser unverschämt muskulöse, gutaussehende… heiße… junge Mann vor ihm stehen und ausgerechnet Kondome kaufen! Friedrich konnte nicht anders, er stellte ihn sich nackt vor. Und er war froh, dass er hinter der Kasse saß und so niemand die offensichtliche Veränderung seines Zustandes sehen konnte.

„Guten…Tag“, brachte Friedrich schließlich heraus. „Na, heute Abend noch was vor?“ Er zwinkerte dem anderen zu.

Der lächelte zurück. „Noch nicht. Aber vielleicht läuft mir ja noch ein schnuckeliger Kassierer über den Weg.“

Friedrichs Miene erstarrte für einen Moment, dann fing er sich wieder. Sollte das gerade eine Anmache werden? Oder war das einfach nur Schlagabtausch? Gut, er hatte angefangen, er würde weiter mitspielen. „Da müsstest du aber erst mal schauen, ob der schnuckelige Kassierer heute Abend nicht vielleicht schon was anderes vorhat. Und wer weiß, vielleicht steht er ja gar nicht auf solche trainierten Bodybuilder-Typen wie dich.“

Der andere seufzte gespielt betrübt. „Schade. Sonst hätte ich ihm ja mal zeigen können, wie trainiert ich wirklich bin.“

Friedrich musste grinsen. Langsam machte ihm das Spielchen Spaß. „Na, so lange du unten rum nicht besser bestückt bist als an den Oberarmen, wäre das für den Kassierer wohl eine herbe Enttäuschung geworden.“

Der andere Mann war um eine Antwort nicht verlegen. „Der Kassierer hätte wohl kein Recht, sich zu beschweren, wenn er im Bett genauso wenig Ausdauer zeigt wie auf dem Laufband.“ Er hatte Friedrich also auch erkannt.

Mit einem Grinsen strich sich Friedrich die üppigen Locken aus der Stirn und wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, da hörte er von weiter hinten in der Schlange einen Kunden rufen: „Können Sie Ihre privaten Gespräche vielleicht in einen anderen Rahmen verlegen? Wo nicht der ganze Laden zuhören muss? Und machen Sie zumindest eine neue Kasse auf, wenn Sie diese schon in Beschlag nehmen müssen!“

Rasch schluckte Friedrich den bissigen Kommentar hinunter, der ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, kassierte den jungen Mann und sah dann auf den Preis. „Das sind dann 6,69.“ Er sah noch einmal hin, wurde rot. „6,96, meine ich. Bar oder mit Karte?“

Der andere grinste nur. „Bar. Können Sie’s mir einpacken? Es soll ein Geschenk sein.“

Friedrich spielte den Empörten. „Na, hören Sie mal, wir sind hier doch nicht im Schmuckladen, auch wenn dieser Flor einige Leute mit Sicherheit ausgezeichnet schmückt. Aber ob _Sie_ zu diesen Leuten gehören… Dazu müsse ich erst mal wissen, ob sich der zu verpackende Gegenstand überhaupt dazu eignet, eingepackt zu werden. Vielleicht lohnt es sich gar nicht.“ Vielsagend grinste er den anderen an. „Kassenzettel?“

„Ja, bitte.“ Während der andere die Packung Kondome in seine Jackentasche gleiten ließ und sein Wechselgeld verstaute, riss Friedrich den Beleg ab, holte seinen Kugelschreiber aus der Brusttasche und kritzelte auf die Rückseite rasch seine Telefonnummer. Hoffentlich würde der andere sie bemerken!

 

* * *

 

 

Am Nachmitttag hatte Friedrich frei. Er war so schnell er konnte mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause gefahren, hatte sich dort auf sein Bett gelegt und dort lag er jetzt noch immer, in freudiger Erwartung eines Anrufs, der womöglich nie kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Telefonnummer gar nicht gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das Geplänkel an der Kasse gar nicht ernst genommen. Wahrscheinlich stand er gar nicht auf Männer.

Friedrich schluckte. Eine Schande war das. Wo der Typ doch so verboten gutaussehend und verdammt heiß war! Schließlich war er der Grund, warum Friedrich seine Fitnessstudio-Mitgliedschaft, die er im Januar voller guter Vorsätze geschlossen hatte, nicht schon vor zwei Monaten wieder gekündigt hatte. Und es war erst Ende Februar!

Aber mit Aussicht auf ein attraktives Sixpack, diese trainierten Oberarme und die muskulöse Brust, über der sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein nicht eben hässliches Gesicht befand, hatte er sich doch jeden zweiten Tag aufraffen können. Richtig motiviert war er. Und das eigentlich nur, um sich jeden Abend nach dem Training einen runterholen zu können. Dieser Typ war der Grund, warum Friedrich immer zuhause duschte. Aber er hätte es nicht ausgehalten, neben diesem Adonis unter der Dusche zu stehen, ohne eine Erektion zu bekommen. Er wurde ja jetzt schon hart, wenn er sich das Szenario nur vorstellte…

Friedrich fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen, griff sich in den Schritt und betastete seine beginnende Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Jeans. Scheiße, schon allein die Vorstellung, dass es dieser Typ war, der ihn berührte, ließ die Enge in seiner Hose mit einem Mal unerträglich werden. Schnell öffnete er den Knopf und zog sich Jeans und Unterhose zu den Knien hinunter.

Langsam begann er, seine Erektion mit der Hand zu bearbeiten. Immer wieder musste er an den Typ denken, wie er im Fitnessstudio auf der Bank lag und Hanteln stemmte, diese kräftigen Arme, immer wieder hoch und runter, hoch und runter, immer schneller, der Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht, über die trainierte Brust, hoch und runter, nur nicht nachlassen, dieser eine noch, noch einmal…

Keuchend bog Friedrich den Rücken durch, seine Hüfte zuckte nach vorne, als er sich über die Klippe fallen ließ. Wie konnte ihn dieser Mann so berauschen, wenn er nicht einmal anwesend war? Wenn er noch nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte? Noch nicht einmal wusste, wie sich seine kräftigen Hände auf seiner Haut anfühlten?

Fast war Friedrich versucht, sich gleich noch ein weiteres Mal zu befriedigen, da hörte er das Telefon klingeln. Das Telefon! Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett, er erachtete es nicht einmal für nötig, sich die Hose hochzuziehen. Schwer atmend hob er schließlich ab. „Hohenzoller?“

Eine warme, dunkle Stimme meldete sich am anderen Ende. „Ja, von Katte hier. Sie haben mir eine Nummer auf meinen Kassenzettel geschrieben, die fast so lang ist wie eines der Kondome, das ich heute Mittag bei Ihnen gekauft habe.“ Friedrich schluckte. Verdammt, er war schon wieder erregt, dabei hörte er nur seine Stimme!

„Ja, das ist gut möglich. Aber an Ihrer Stelle würde ich doch nochmal überprüfen, ob meine Nummer nicht länger ist.“

Der andere lachte. „Warum tun Sie das nicht selbst? Schließlich ist mir heute ein schnuckeliger Kassierer über den Weg gelaufen, bei dem ich kein Problem hätte, ihn in meine Nachmittag- und Abendplanung zu integrieren. Vorausgesetzt, besagter Kassierer ist interessiert und noch nicht anderweitig vergeben.“

Friedrich spürte, wie er nervös wurde. „Nein, ist er nicht… also, ich bin noch nicht vergeben. Was schwebt Ihnen denn vor?“

„Kennen Sie das Café an der Straßenecke vor dem Fitnessstudio, wenn man vom Park her kommt?“

„Natürlich. Wann passt es Ihnen denn?“

„Halb vier?“

„Alles klar. Bis dann.“ Friedrich legte auf. Ein nervöses Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, in seinem Bauch flatterten Schmetterlinge. Bis halb vier. Das war noch eine Dreiviertelstunde. Da könnte er ja schon mal langsam loslaufen.

 

* * *

 

 

Katte betrachtete den Telefonhörer in seiner Hand ungläubig. Irgendwie konnte er es nicht fassen, dass er sich gerade wirklich mit diesem Kassierer verabredete hatte. Sicher, er hatte die Kondome nicht ohne Hintergedanken gekauft. Aber mit einem festen Date hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und schon gar nicht mit dem Kassierer von Lidl!

Schon seit ein paar Wochen war er ihm aufgefallen. Er kam unter der Woche etwa jeden zweiten Tag ins Fitnessstudio, machte aber kein Krafttraining sondern lief. Und er hatte eine Ausdauer, die Katte dem schmächtigen, blassen jungen Mann gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Kräftig sah er nicht aus, aber er konnte laufen wie ein Hase. Und er sah so niedlich aus mit seinen dichten, dunklen Locken, die ihm immer in die Stirn fielen, dass Katte sich fast sofort in ihn verliebt hatte.

Er warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr. Eine gute halbe Stunde hatte er noch. Was sollte er anziehen? Uniform? Zivil? Wohl lieber zivil, bei einem ersten Date machte sich das besser. Zu aufdringlich wollte er auch nicht rüberkommen, und in Uniform wirkte man immer so dominant. Nein, zivil war wirklich die bessere Alternative.

Aber gehoben oder leger? Er war sich wirklich unsicher. Was zog man an, wenn man einen Kassierer datete, den man nur vom Sehen aus dem Fitnessstudio kannte? Wenn die einzige bisher erfolgte Kommunikation aus anzüglichen Witzen und Anspielungen bestanden hatte? Nach längerer Überlegung beschloss Katte schließlich, seine Garderobe nach der Einrichtung, in der sie sich trafen, zu richten, und zog zu seiner Jeans nur ein Hemd ohne Krawatte an, bei dem er die ersten zwei Knöpfe offen ließ. Dann steckte er noch die Packung Kondome in die Jackentasche – zur Sicherheit. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Beinahe wäre er wegen der Kleiderfrage auch noch zu spät gekommen. Sein Date saß bereits an einem kleinen Ecktisch im Café und rührte in einer Teetasse. Katte überprüfte ein letztes Mal, ob sein Hemd auch anständig aussah und keine Flecken hatte (auch, wenn es jetzt ohnehin zu spät gewesen wäre), dann fuhr er sich nervös durch die kurzen Haare und trat an den Tisch.

„Tag, Herr Hohenzoller.“ Er lächelte dem anderen zu.

Der sah auf und musste grinsen. „Ah, Herr von Katte. der Gewichtheber. Der wohl der einzige ist, der noch regelmäßiger zum Fitness geht als ich. Machen Sie das eigentlich beruflich?“

„Fast.“ Katte sah den anderen an. „Ich bin Soldat.“

„Ach“, meinte der andere. „Deshalb also“

„Deshalb was?“, hakte Katte neugierig nach.

„Na, deshalb sehen Sie so unverschämt gut aus.“ Er stützte das Kinn auf die Hände. „Also, Sie könnt‘ ich mir auch echt gut in so ner schnieken Uniform vorstellen.“

Friedrich grinste den anderen auffordernd an. Der war um eine Antwort allerdings nicht verlegen. „Wissen Sie… Sie würde ich auch gerne einmal in Uniform sehen. Würde Ihnen stehen. Aber fast noch lieber… würde ich Ihnen dabei helfen, sie wieder auszuziehen…“

Von Katte sah Friedrich mit einem Hauch Nervosität an. Habe ich jetzt zu viel gesagt, schienen seine Augen fragen zu wollen. Aber Friedrich lehnte sich nur zurück. „Eine Uniform habe ich leider nicht zuhause, fürchte ich. Aber das mit dem Ausziehen… wissen Sie, wenn Sie da wirklich Interesse daran hätten, ließe sich das problemlos einrichten.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

 

Lange blieben sie nicht im Café. Sobald Friedrich seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte, zahlte er und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Sie redeten über Belanglosigkeiten. Zumindest, bis sie die aktuelle Temperatur und die Niederschläge im Lauf der Woche ausreichend erörtert hatten. Dann schwiegen sie, bis Friedrich seine Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte.

Dort hielt Friedrich es dann nicht mehr aus. Er fiel dem anderen um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch, gierig, verlangend. Davon hatte er seit Wochen geträumt!

Drängend suchte sich die Zunge des anderen Einlass in seinen Mund. So viel Dominanz hätte Katte ihm nicht zugetraut, aber dennoch erwiderte er den Kuss, wenn auch etwas überrascht. Ihn verlangte es nicht weniger nach ein wenig menschlicher Nähe, und wenn es auch bloß ein Quickie in einem fremden Bett war.

Keuchend lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Friedrich sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Mit lustgeschwärzten Augen und rotgeküssten Lippen sah er tatsächlich noch attraktiver aus… „Ich bin Friedrich.“, meinte er schließlich.

„Katte“, antwortete der andere perplex. „Also… Hans von Katte.“

Friedrich lachte leise. „Schon gut. Katte also.“ Er grinste wieder. „Möchtest du hier im Flur stehen bleiben? Oder soll ich dir doch noch mein Bett zeigen? Du wolltest mich doch ausziehen…“

Katte stöhnte auf, als der Dunkelhaarige begann, seinen Hals zu küssen. „Ich… ich glaube, das ist… keine schlechte Idee.“

Noch auf dem Weg dorthin machte Friedrich sich daran, Katte das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der attraktive Soldat nur noch halb bekleidet vor ihm stand. Gierig ließ Friedrich seinen Blick über den Körper des Mannes wandern. Glatte, gebräunte Haut spannte sich über gut trainierten Muskeln, breite Schultern kamen unter dem weißen Hemd zum Vorschein.

Katte musste lachen, als er Friedrichs lustvollen Blick auffing. „Hatte ich dir nicht versprochen, dich auszuziehen? Du siehst mir noch sehr angezogen aus.“

Friedrich hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Ja, hattest du. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mich noch immer in einem derartig bekleideten Zustand befinde…“ Gespielt unschuldig lächelte er Katte an.

Der ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er kniete vor Friedrich nieder, öffnete ihm den Gürtel und die Hose, dann machte er sich daran, von unten nach oben die Knöpfe von Friedrichs Hemd zu öffnen. Endlich, als er Friedrich oben herum entkleidet hatte, wandte er sich wieder seiner unteren Hälfte zu.

Mittlerweile hatten sie Friedrichs Bett erreicht. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ Friedrich sich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen und sich von Katte Hose und Unterhose ausziehen. Bis auf die Socken war er jetzt nackt und äußerst erregt, und er gedachte, Katte möglichst schnell in einen ähnlichen Zustand zu versetzen. Zumindest mit der Kleiderordnung könnte er mal anfangen.

Er richtete sich wieder auf, griff nach Kattes Hand und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett, setzte sich dann auf seine Oberschenkel und begann, seine Hose zu öffnen. Ihm fiel auf, dass der andere etwas in den Hosentaschen hatte, griff neugierig hinein – und hielt eine rote Pappschachtel mit Durex-Kondomen in der Hand.

Friedrich musste lachen. „Das sind aber nicht –“

Katte grinste. „Doch. Genau die. Aber bei meiner ursprünglichen Abendplanung ist mir wohl doch ein schnuckeliger Kassierer dazwischengekommen.“

Mit einem Ruck zog Friedrich ihm die Hose herunter. „Na, zum Glück.“ Er drückte Katte die Packung in die Hand. „Und welch ein Glück, dass ich hier noch irgendwo Gleitgel rumliegen habe.“

Katte rieb seine beginnende Erektion so lange, bis er völlig hart war, dann holte er eines der neu erworbenen Kondome aus der Packung und streifte es sich über. Friedrich hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Schubladen durchsucht und das Gleitgel gefunden. Jetzt sah er Katte interessiert dabei zu, wie er mit dem Kondom hantierte, doch kaum war der fertig, drückte er ihm ungeduldig die Tube mit dem Gleitgel in die Hand. „Los. Nimm mich“, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr, während er auf Kattes Schoß kletterte.

Katte verteilte das Gel großzügig auf seinen Händen, bevor er vorsichtig begann, Friedrich zu weiten, zunächst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern. Stöhnend wand sich der andere über ihm, rieb seine Erektion an Kattes Bauch und vergrub seine Hände in Kattes Haar. Es wunderte ihn, dass Friedrich ihm so bereitwillig die Führung überließ, wo er ihn zunächst für den Dominanteren von ihnen gehalten hatte, so frech und provokativ, wie er ihn angeflirtet hatte…

Friedrich keuchte auf, als er Kattes Finger in sich spürte. Er begann, seine Hüfte zu bewegen, schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hände von Kattes Haar auf seine Schultern rutschen. Sein Atem ging schwer, er konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Hungrig küsste er Katte, genoss das Gefühl der Penetration noch ein wenig länger, dann löste er seine Lippen wieder von ihm und sah Katte an. „Nimm mich. Jetzt. Bitte.“

Katte zog seine Finger wieder zurück, nahm das Gleitgel zur Hand und rieb seine Erektion großzügig damit ein, bevor er langsam in Friedrich eindrang. Jetzt konnte auch er ein lautes Keuchen nicht länger unterdrücken. Hitze und Enge umfing ihn, es war großartig! Seine Hände lagen auf Friedrichs Hüfte, er konnte die Erregung kaum mehr unterdrücken und kämpfte gegen den Drang, sich zu bewegen. Er wollte Friedrich die Führung überlassen, ihn das Tempo bestimmen lassen, um ihm nicht weh zu tun.

Friedrich aber wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Katte ihm schließlich in die Augen sah und ihm sein Blick signalisierte, dass er jetzt bereit war. Laut stöhnte er auf, als er sich zu bewegen begann, und noch einmal, als er fühlte, wie Katte sich seinem Rhythmus anpasste. Sonst wurde die Stille nur von ihrem erregten Keuchen unterbrochen.

Schließlich griff Katte nach Friedrichs Schulter. „Ich… Friedrich, ich…“ Friedrich nickte nur, und Katte ließ sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen über die Klippe fallen.

Als Friedrich sah und spürte, wie Katte unter ihm kam, hielt auch er es nicht mehr aus. Laut stöhnend kam er, dann ließ er sich überwältigt nach vorne fallen, auf Katte, bevor er von seiner breiten Brust auf die Matratze rollte.

Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander auf Friedrichs Bett. Katte verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und betrachtete versonnen die Zimmerdecke über sich. „Weißt du, Friedrich… ich glaube, ich werde in Zukunft öfter Kondome bei Lidl kaufen…“


End file.
